Hypnotized
by Dragonsrulebiologie
Summary: When the greatest known lover and thief of all demons appears at a party looking for someone to satisfy his needs, he gets captivated by demon with red eyes. Yoko KuramaXHiei. Yaoi. Oneshot. (NOT related to Finding the One)


I don't own _Yu Yu Hakusho. _Song is _Hypnotized_ by Simon Curtis ( watch?v=o4ABrV9mfaQ) I changed a word to fit the story. I own nothing! Enjoy! :) First part is Yoko Kurama's POV and the second part is Hiei's POV.

* * *

Hypnotized

I pushed open the thick, oak doors and strode in as the doors shut behind me. The room was filled with apparitions and demons dancing to the pop and boom and rhythmic music. I smirked.

_Arriving just in time_

I see most of the attendees are striving for my attention as I make way through the crowd.

_Who's dying to be mine_

I look at all of the possible 'victims', looking for that one prefect 'treat'.

_Let me survey the scene_

I see a few fights have started before I arrived but soon all fighters stop as I walked by, giving them my 'stop now or else' smirk.

_Good fight, now keep it clean_

As Yoko Kurama, I'm the most wanted demon; and I wonder who will satisfy me tonight.

_How will this evening go_

My inner desires need an out and I'm to driven find the 'key' to my problem.

_Two lips to crack the code_

Above the loudness of the music and the partyers, my ear picks up a different sound.

_Then now above them all_

The sound is silent, but I hear it calling to me.

_I hear the silence call_

My amber-gold eyes search for the one who has sent the call and they land on a demon with black hair with white bangs and the reddest eyes I have ever seen.

_So soon he caught my eye_

My eyes slowly looks his body; his _sexy_ body.

_Now lingers up your thighs_

I smile seductively as I slowly approach him.

_To you I gravitate _

I want to pounce him now and take him home; which I usual do to the ones before him, but there's something about him that makes me want to take my time.

_Can't help but to delay_

I see him move towards him, a move no else has done, and I gave him a daring look.

_Keep moving if you dare_

_He_ gives me a look that gives _me_ shivers and I wonder '_how in the world can I not go crazy_' as we close the distance between us.

_Surviving, almost there_

We are close together now that I see his lips and that smirk they formed.

_That cool that's on your lips_

I whisper something in his ear that made his red eyes widen a bit but his lips formed a sexy smile.

_I'll break it with my hips_

We dance; our bodies close together, touching, brushing; stirring our blood and awaken our desires; his hands, his lips, his body, his sex, his _eyes_ are reaching into a part of my soul and bringing it out.

_It's a melodic, erotic, hypnotic kind of dance  
The way the music controls you and the touch of your hand  
Mesmerized by your eyes and the way you move  
We can dance all night to this hypnotic groove  
It's your melodic, erotic, hypnotic hold on me  
Captivated by your sexuality  
Yeah, don't back up now, feel the rhythm of two  
We can go all night to this hypnotic groove_

As we dance, my eyes lingered on his and I see all the colors of in them: blood, dark, light, soft, hard, bright, dull; all of it mesmerizing. I've never looked deep into another's eyes but his eyes pull me in. _They're hypnotizing_.

_Enhanced now by your eyes  
You've got me hypnotized_

I lean down and kiss him full on the lips; his hands tangled themselves in my silver hair and we share a passionate kiss. We break apart and I gesture with my head towards. He nodded and we both leave the party; none stop us as step outside.

* * *

I look at Yoko Kurama as I follow him towards whatever place he likes to be entertained. I am happy that he picked me to his entertainer but I am also sad that it will be a one night fling; Yoko Kurama wasn't known to keep a lover for more than a night, which makes me wonder how many he had before him.

We arrived at some den of his and I looked around. There many treasures adorning the den's walls and floors with a _huge_ bed right in the middle.

"This must be one your private dens." I stated. He turned to me with an eyebrow raised. "How would you know of my dens?" I smirked. "I've actually been following you; stalking as most would call it." This brought a smirk to his face but I can see in his eyes that his being cautious. "Why?" I stare into his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes. "Because of your eyes; they've hypnotized me and I couldn't get them out of my head."

He slowly walks to me and he lightly brushes his fingers against me and we stare into each other's eyes like we did at the party. His face breaks a genuine smile and he kisses me softly. "I'll an exception this time for I too was hypnotized by your eyes and I want to know more about you."

I smile and whisper my name to him. We kissed again and soon the kiss became more and as we made love late into the night, our eyes never left each other's, being hypnotized.


End file.
